


HuGtto! Precure: Bad End

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Angst, Bad end, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: Emiru didn't get her happily ever after with Ruru, even tho she fought so hard for the future. She goes back in time to fix things.





	HuGtto! Precure: Bad End

It took a moment from the fog to fade from the woman's eyes. Time travel was incredibly jarring, tho she had anticipated that. She surveyed her surroundings, exactly as she remembered them, and started making her way to Beauty Harry's.

 

Doctor Traum was hard at work on his next invention. It was time machine to take him and the rest of the former Criasu employees back to the future they'd come from. He hoped Ruru liked it. It felt bad to separate his daughter from the girl she loved, so the least he could do to make up for it was make the ride as pleasant as possible.  
"How nostalgic, I say! It's just how I remember it!" a voice cheerfully called out. A voice familiar yet strangely different. By the time he turned around, he didn't even have time to react. A quick blow to the head and he was out like a light.

 

The whole gang was gathered together in Beauty Harry's. Hana with Hugtan in her lap. Homare laughing and calling Harry a mouse. Saaya using the Mirai Pad to read up on various medical schools. Ruru and Emiru cuddled up on the couch, writing a new song about their love.

It was a peaceful day, like any other since Criasu had been defeated. At least, it should have been peaceful. A loud explosion shook the building amd shattered the windows. When they rushed out the door, they saw a human sillhouette against the flames. Doctor Traum's unfinished time machine had been destroyed.

"Hello, Precure. It's good to see you again."

Step.

Step.

Step.

The woman approaching them had brown pigtails and carried a guitar on her back. She looked like she had just walked out of a rock and roll concert. She was 23 years old, and her name was Aisaki Emiru.

"I missed you, Ruru," she said, fixing her gaze on the android who had once been her lover.

Ruru's eyes went wide, "Emiru?"

The younger Emiru asked in a panic, "What's going on?"

Everyone else seemed equally confused, unsure what to do or how to react. They were paralyzed by the shock of it all.

The future Emiru grabbed her guitar and started playing. It was a familiar song, but it sounded so wrong. It was painful and sad. It was full of anguish.

"So many things I want to say to you. So many things I love about you. Tie our hearts together with a ribbon. Let's you and I be friends."

Ruru took a step forward and reached her hand out. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

The future Emiru forced a smile and said, "Can you hear my soul scream, Ruru?"

The younger Emiru rushed forward and yelled, "You aren't me, I say! That song is about how much I love Ruru! I'd never play it so sadly!"

The two Emiru stared each other down, and the older one laughed. "Ruru won't be waiting for you in the future. The Ruru you'll find there is a child with her face that doesn't even know who you are. You'll never see your Ruru again."

The Emiru that was still a child couldn't keep herself from crying. She screamed back, "You're lying! Ruru promised! She said she'd be waiting for me! Right?" She looked to her girlfriend for reassurance.

Ruru, however, seemed just as shaken as she was. "Emiru, is that true? Was I really not there?"

The future Emiru's fake smile fell away, and she answered, "You weren't. The future you returned to and the future I've come from are different."

Finally, Hana, who had remained silent thus far, spoke up. "This isn't right! I don't know what it's been like, but trying to keep Harry and the others from going home isn't good!"

At this interruption, the future Emiru scowled. "Hana. Saaya. Homare. Harry. Hugtan. They all get a happily ever after. I'm a Precure. I fought so hard for the future, I say. Ruru and I deserved a happy ending just as much as the rest of you."

Saaya had a realization and, struggling to speak loud enough for the rest to hear her, said, "Even if she stays behind now, she won't be there when you go back. The future where she stays behind will be different from your future, right?"

Tears rolled down the time traveller's cheeks. "You're right. I came back knowing that, I say. That's why..."

The adult Emiru pulled out her PreHeart, and changed it to its heart shape, as she would when becoming Cure Ma Cherie.

CRACK!

She ripped the PreHeart in half.

"That's why, I'll make sure there is no future."

The transformation that followed was completely unlike the younger Emiru's. It wasn't like when Criasu members became Oshimaida either. Instead, it was like everything around her felt a crushing weight fall down upon it, and the wind screamed the agony she felt deep inside. Everyone standing there but her fell to their knees at the feeling of despair that suddenly filled their hearts.

When the wind finally died down, the adult Aisaki Emiru was dressed in some dark facsimile of her Cure Ma Cherie form. It was an all black outfit that signified her grief, as tho she were mourning the dead.

"I'm Cure End of the World, and I'll succeed where Criasu failed."

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like how HuGtto! Precure resolved the relationship between Emiru and Ruru. It felt deeply wrong and hurt a lot. I cried a whole bunch multiple days in a row over it. A friend wrote [a good story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581925) where they get to be together again. I highly recommend it. This story of mine reflects my feeling that if you deprive a magical girl of her happy ending, you'll get a bad end.


End file.
